Broken Limits
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Una relación de tres, una relación libre, donde uno siempre más lastimado Mimi/Koushirou/Taichi. Para la semana de la Diversidad Sexual II - Proyecto 1-8


**Fic para:** Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8

 **Pareja:** Mimi / Koushirou / Taichi

* * *

 **BROKEN LIMITS**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 ** _Koushirou Izumi_**

Era viernes.

Odiaba lo viernes.

Cualquier persona que trabaja como yo lo hago, de lunes a viernes, horario de oficina, con apenas treinta minutos para almorzar y luego debe seguir laborando sin parar; amaría los viernes.

Yo no era ese caso.

Yo los detestaba.

Los aborrecía, porque ella se colocaba su vestido. Éste podía ser negro, rojo, azul, verdeagua, tinto, turquesa… podía ser del color que fuese, pero algo tenían en común: se pegaban a su estrecha cintura, se amoldaban a sus pechos y pronunciaban aún más la curva de su derrière. Luego seguían esas medias oscuras que terminaban arriba, en el nacimiento de su muslo, decorándolo con un encaje que me vuelve loco. Su atuendo lo finaliza con sus zapatos altos y una chaqueta delgada si es primavera o verano o un abrigo si cae nieve, llueve o simplemente hiela.

Se deja el cabello natural y libre, como ella es, sus bucles se deslizan por su espalda desnuda y me desconcentro de mi trabajo en el computador – Desde que todo comenzó me traigo sagradamente trabajo a casa todos los viernes – Sus ojos esfumados en negro y su boca pintada de rojo furioso, me destruyen. Pero no se lo digo y no se lo diré jamás, puesto que yo acepté todo esto.

Me arrepiento cada día que llega un viernes, luego pienso que no es tan malo cuando la tengo conmigo el resto de los días.

Pero, me duele saber que en ciertos aspectos no le soy suficiente y en otros lo soy todo, o al menos eso espero. Quiero ser todo en todo, no en esto o en lo otro, sino en TODO. Pero ella es así, así la acepté, así la amo, así es la única forma que puedo estar con ella… porque el día en que no lo estuve y se fue de mi vida, no comí, no dormí, no parpadeé, no trabajé, no respiré, por poco dejé de vivir. Lo es todo para mí y yo soy un pedazo para ella.

Duele, pero no duele tanto como no tenerla. Eso es infinitamente doloroso.

¿Cómo es la frase? ¿La prefiero a medias que… a no tenerla? Sí, eso al parecer es.

Sale del baño y su perfume dulce meloso me pega una bofetada. La podría llamar femme fatal sin ningún problema y estoy seguro que se reiría en mi cara. Pero es que lo parece o ¿será que estoy tan enamorado que veo en ella solo perfección?

Camina por la casa como si de una pasarela se tratase buscando su bolso y lo encuentra tras unos minutos entre los sillones del sofá.

Me mira de soslayo y sonríe coqueta. Todo mi cuerpo reacciona, en especial cierta zona que está absolutamente celosa de que sea día viernes y tenga que irse de mi lado para ir a brazos de otro.

No lo entendí cuando me lo propuso, de hecho, cada vez que me deja solo en casa y se marcha trato de entenderlo una y otra, y otra vez y cuesta demasiado. Es complicado que la mujer que amas diga que te ama, pero que necesita sentir a otros hombres.

Y fue así como un día, mientras veíamos una de nuestras series favoritas, lanzó la frase "Relación abierta". Me enojé por supuesto. Ella insistió, comenzaron los roces, las peleas y todo finalizó cuando llegué al departamento y no encontré nada de ella.

Alcancé a aguantar exactamente cinco días sin ella. La llamé y como si de una reunión de negocios se tratase establecimos los límites:

—Primero que todo – hablé con toda la seguridad que pude – está prohibido traerlos a casa – ella asintió de inmediato y lo encontró lo más lógico del mundo – segundo, sólo será un día a la semana y tienes que llegar a dormir acá.

—¿Algo más?

Cerré los ojos, aspiré todo el aire que pude y lo solté cansado. La miré directo a los ojos y sabía cuál era el último límite:

—No quiero saber quién es.

Nunca me lo preguntó, debe de haber creído que estaba implícito en todo, pero yo no iba a hacerlo.

"Mis días" eran los martes y yo simplemente tomaba mi laptop y me iba a un café a las afueras de la ciudad, de esos que están abiertos las 24 horas y me quedaba allí hasta las cuatro, cinco de la mañana y volvía a casa.

No hacía nada.

Mimi era la _única_ que _disfrutaba_ del acuerdo de nuestra "Relación abierta"

.

.

* * *

 ** _Mimi Tachikawa_**

Me colgué el bolso al hombro.

Koushirou estaba concentradísimo en su computador, como siempre, como todos los viernes.

¿Debería sentirme culpable? ¿Porque no ocurría conmigo? ¿No tendré sentimiento de culpa?

Lo miro y sé que lo amo, pero mi cuerpo pide más, pide otros cuerpos, pide ser tocada por otras manos, besada por otros labios. ¿Tan mal estoy?

Engañé a Kou' cuando apenas llevábamos cinco meses de noviazgo. Él jamás lo supo y tampoco lo va a saber. No fue una vez… fueron varias y con distintos hombres. No puedo controlarlo, en verdad traté. Y cuando lo hice, cuando decidí ser solo de él, me vino una especie de anorexia sexual con mi propia pareja, me molestaba que me buscara, que me tocara, sus mínimos roces me producían rechazos.

Quise arreglar nuestra relación, pero no podía renegar lo que era.

"Relación Abierta", eso leí y eso creí que era mi única salvación. Porque no podía estar sólo con Koushirou porque me volvía una frígida y engañarlo constantemente me hacía sentir de lo peor. Así que busqué un salvavidas, si decía que no, esta relación se terminaba, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, y si lo aceptaba, todo iba a cambiar en 180 grados.

Se lo planteé y dijo que no. Se escandalizó, se molestó y cuando estuve a punto de decirle todas las veces que me había encamado con otros, pero preferí callar. Al día siguiente tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Al sexto día recibí su llamada. Quería hablar.

Las tres condiciones a nuestra relación abierta me parecieron lógicas y no tenía nada más que agregar en ese momento. Mal por mí, porque sí debí haberlo hecho.

Debí agregar la premisa: No te puedes enamorar. Y como segunda premisa: No te puedes enamorar de alguien que es, además, amigo en común.

No sé si Kou' hace uso de su "libertinaje", a veces creo que sí, otras no - al menos todos los martes desaparece y no llega hasta la madrugada - Quiero creer que lo hace, porque si no, lo que estoy haciendo me hace sentir fatal porque se me fue de las manos.

—Vuelvo a las cuatro – le digo y beso sus labios con suavidad.

Camino hasta la puerta, me amarro mejor la chaqueta a la cintura y salgo.

Los viernes eran de hombres distintos, pero de un momento a otro solo uno comenzó a ser habitual.

Me habían dejado plantada. Mi cita no podía asistir aquel viernes y me encontré sentada en un bar enviándome mensajes con uno de mis amigos. De nuestro grupo de nueve. Estaba aburrido en su departamento, después de un mal día de trabajo, nos reímos y cuando me dijo que fuera a verlo, ni siquiera lo dudé. Pagué mi trago y tras subir a un taxi llegué a su hogar.

¿El resto? El resto fue que sentí que rompí uno de los reglamentos que Koushirou me impuso y ese era el primero que me indicó: "No llevarlo a casa".

Él iba a nuestro apartamento, iba con el resto de nuestros amigos. Cantaba "cumpleaños feliz" a mi pareja en su día y los días viernes me hacía suya en su piso una y otra vez, hasta que nos cansábamos, hasta que sentíamos que nos habíamos fusionado lo suficiente, hasta que no quedaba rastro en mi piel de que pertenecía a otro.

Esos días viernes, yo pertenecía a Taichi Yagami.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Taichi Yagami_**

Koushirou llegó a mi departamento una tarde, yo le abrí la puerta en ropa interior ya que ese día lo había tenido libre y me dediqué a dormir y a jugar videojuegos. En cuanto lo vi, era obvio que se notaba afligido y no fue difícil imaginar que Mimi era la causante de su angustia.

Desde su adolescencia y desde que las hormonas hicieron efecto en él, ella siempre ha sido el motivo en él para todo tipo de situación.

Si tuviera que hacer un ranking que "amistad" entre los nueve, primero estaría Yamato y segundo estaría Koushirou y quizás por ese cariño que le tengo, traté de ponerme en su lugar y entender el por qué no quería una relación abierta. Y era entendible… no me gustaría que mi novia se estuviera acostando con uno y con otro y más encima con mi consentimiento, pero el punto "a favor" era que mi pelirrojo amigo también podía hacerlo y viéndolo así, tan, tan, tan mal no era. Además, ¿Cuántas parejas no hacen lo mismo y su relación es muy normal – dentro de lo normal que se le pueda llamar –

—Inténtalo y ve si les funciona. ¿No quieres perderla, no? Intenta todo.

Y parece que les funcionó porque se les veía muy bien. Las veces que fui a su departamento, Mimi se notaba muy cariñosa con Kou', lo consentía y cada vez que podía le robaba un beso. Sentí envidia. Al rato después, cuando ya estábamos un poco pasados de copas por la celebración de ese día, me encontré mirando a Mimi de otra forma. Me gustaba la forma en que sus jeans le calzaban y el cómo ese top la envolvía y tapaba lo justo y necesario.

Fruncia el ceño cada vez que las manos de mi amigo le acariciaban sus zonas sin tela alguna y preferí despedirme de todos antes de hacer y/o decir alguna estupidez.

Las copas se me habían subido a la cabeza y de la peor forma.

A las semanas después, le escribí un mensaje preguntándole que qué hacía. Era viernes y yo sabía qué hacía ella esos días.

Sí, lo hice a propósito. ¿Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo, cierto? Ella y Kou' tenían una relación abierta.

Llegó pasadas las once de la noche, con un vestido que me quitó la respiración, olvidé como hablar y balbuceé algo que hasta el día de hoy no sé qué dije.

Pasada mi impresión, nos sentamos con vaso en mano a conversar, pero verla allí con el vestido levantado mostrando el encaje de su media, me quitó la razón. Traté que el acercamiento fuese sutil, primero mi mano en su pierna, luego me acerqué un poco más para caer embobado en ese empalagoso perfumen dulzón que la envolvía como si fuese un caramelo… uno que quería abrir y saborear.

¿El resto? El resto fue piel contra piel deslizándose por mis sábanas.

Tal cual como la tengo ahora, gimiendo mi nombre, pidiendo que continúe. Me muevo como sé que le gusta… llevamos meses bailando la misma danza. Y llevamos exactamente tres semanas terminando nuestro acto susurrándonos un "Te Amo" que no nos deberíamos permitir.

Ella no es mía, ella es de Kou'… es de mi amigo. Quisiera que fuera mía, porque tal como se enamoró ella de mí, yo lo hice de ella. Quiero que Mimi sea mía todos los días de la semana, pero me debo conformar con un par de horas cada viernes y una que otra hora cuando ambos nos escapamos del trabajo.

Mimi no lo va a dejar, me lo ha repetido en innumerables veces. Se puede haber enamorado de mí, pero ama de una forma inexplicable a Koushirou. Mi amigo la espera, duerme abrazado a ella y Mimi duerme abrazado a él. Mimi no lo va a dejar jamás porque, aunque él no lo sepa o no lo crea, él está primero que cualquiera.

Quizás yo también necesito una relación de este tipo o, tal vez, ya la tengo y no me he dado cuenta.

—Te amo – dice a mi oído. Besa mi pecho y antes de que yo la tome del brazo para tumbarla en la cama una vez más, porque aún no me canso de ella, Mimi se levanta y comienza a buscar su ropa.

—Quédate – pido mientras la miro abrochar su sujetador, ese de encaje con flores que tanto me costó sacarle horas atrás.

—No puedo… Tengo que llegar a las cuatro.

—Son las tres.

Mimi ríe y sé que es mi oportunidad. Me coloco de rodillas atrás de ella que continúa sentada en la orilla de la cama, la abrazo, me como su cuello, toco su piel y todo comienza una vez más.

.

.

* * *

Llega a las cuatro en punto.

Ella misma se sorprende de haber llegado tan puntual. Taichi manejó al límite de la velocidad, pero no se arrepiente.

Encuentra a su novio parado a un lado del ventanal, mirando al exterior.

—Creí que estarías en la cama.

—Quise esperarte.

Koushirou se acerca a ella, la toma de la mano y la conduce a la recámara. Duermen juntos, abrazados. El pelirrojo besa sus cabellos y le repite una y mil veces que la ama y que ya no puede más, no puede aguantar ese tipo de relación, porque todos los límites de han roto: Taichi ha ido a su departamento, Mimi ve a Taichi no solo los días viernes, sino que lo hace otros días y lo peor… sabe quién es y es su mejor amigo.

Mimi no lo oye, pero lo sabe. Ha prometido no dejarlo, mas sus sentimientos hacia el Yagami se hacen cada vez más fuertes.

Y entre sueños se pregunta, ¿Cuanto duraría con Taichi en una relación abierta?

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos :)**


End file.
